


Inconclusive

by deep_doot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Alternative Universe - FBI, First Meetings, Gen, Part of the big ol drabble thing im doing but this was too good to include in that so here u go, ahhh yes.... the X-Files Drabble I was telling yall about, its implied teraqua bc i love it, x-files au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a·li·en<br/>/ˈālēən/</p>
<p>noun<br/>plural noun: aliens</p>
<p>1. a foreigner, especially one who is not a naturalized citizen of the country where they are living.<br/>"an illegal alien"<br/>synonyms:	foreigner, nonnative, immigrant, emigrant, émigré</p>
<p>2. a hypothetical or fictional being from another world.<br/>synonyms:	extraterrestrial, ET; </p>
<p>3. a plant or animal species originally introduced from another country and later naturalized.</p>
<p>ORIGIN - LATIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconclusive

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!This contains minor plot spoilers to The X-Files!!! Read at your own risk!!!**

“Sir, I found the results of this case… inconclusive. None of the right information seemed to match up. The crime scene, the eyewitnesses… It doesn’t make a slight bit of sense.” 

“I know, Agent Stewart. We’ve had these types of cases in our line of work before.” Her boss said, his expression unchanging. He cleared his throat, shifting his eyes back down to her report. 

The atmosphere in the office was thick, and Aqua hadn’t had such a meeting with her supervisor like this in her entire career with the FBI. Sunlight attempted to filter through the venetian blinds, and dust danced in the sunlight that did make it though. The whole feeling of this meeting was odd, and the agent did not know what was going to happen next. 

Aqua Stewart was following the abduction of two female women, which then evolved into an odd ending where the victims were supposedly taken from their spots, as eyewitnesses had reported. Weeks had gone by, and little evidence turned up, so the women were confirmed as dead. Eyewitnesses reported a bright shining light, and a sudden crack of lightning that took the women to the sky, but it didn’t produce a logical report for the Federal Bureau of Investigations, no. 

“Agent, do you believe in aliens?” her boss asked, his expression as stone cold and serious as before. 

She furrowed her brow, almost laughing at the question, but she hesitated. “Like nonhuman beings that aren’t from Earth, that kind of alien?” she responded. 

The supervisor nodded, folding his hands over his desk. “Yes, and did you ever think to conclude your report to say that aliens, or supernatural beings were the cause of these women’s abductions?” 

“Sir, the case wouldn’t be conclusive. There is no proper evidence to claim that _aliens_ were the source of their abductions.” Aqua explained, crossing her legs. “The eyewitnesses claimed to have seen a bright light, and then a flash of lightning, but the majority claimed that it was aliens. The light they had seen could have been an unusual weather pattern. The town was experiencing rain showers hours before the abduction…” 

“Of course. You were always reaching for the correct answer, weren’t you? I heard of how you were at the academy… Such a brilliant woman.” The supervisor reminced. 

Aqua felt her eyebrow twitch. “Why was I summoned, sir?” she asked. “I don’t believe you would have called me here just to talk over this case.” 

“You’re correct, Agent. I have called you here so you’d be informed of your new position. Are you familiar with Agent Matthews?” he flicked his gaze to meet hers. 

“You mean… Agent Terra Matthews of the X-Files department? He was always teased in the academy, sir. No one found his open ideas plausible, and his ridiculous explanations that aliens were the cause of unexplainable cases made not a speck of sense.” Aqua told him, shaking her head. 

Her boss went quiet, taking a moment’s time to respond. “He’s one of our best agents, Stewart. Don’t let the gossip, or personal opinions of others judge his cover.” he said, lowering his brow. “He graduated top of his class, and he knows what he’s doing. Do not doubt him.” 

Aqua didn’t answer, quickly looking down. 

“You’re going to be moved to the X-Files department. Have your desk clean by the end of the day.” He cleared his throat, taking the case folder and setting it in an organizer. 

“What?” Aqua sat forward, her brow low. “I’m being moved? But why? I thought my place was in Investigations.” 

Her supervisor shook his head. “Think of it as a promotion, Aqua. You’re going to be a Special Agent, not just a regular field agent. Besides, I’m positive that you and Matthews will get along great.” He smiled. 

She still couldn’t wrap her head around the situation. “But--”

“You’re dismissed, Special Agent.” 

Aqua ignored her petty arguments, instead doing as he said. “Yes, sir.” She bid farewell, standing from her seat and leaving the office. 

The newly appointed special agent took a detour to her desk in Criminal Investigations, and took a short walk outside. Knowing that her paperwork would be withheld in her name and given to another in her department to finish, she didn’t feel burdened with any work. All she had to do when she returned to her desk was move all of her things from Criminal Investigations on the 5th floor, to the X-Files department. In the basement. 

Aqua took a short break, returning swiftly to her things and packed them in a box. She didn’t have too many things cluttered on her workspace, only a few little possessions that she deemed worthy and important to her so she could see them everyday if not on assignment. A photo of her with her parents, a few knick knacks given by previous partners, and an organized computer space.

Once all of her goods were packed away, she gave quick goodbyes to some of her good colleagues in her previous department, and set off for the basement… er… X-Files department. A long elevator ride downwards later, she was met with the basement corridor, a place she never came to during her previous work in the Investigative department. The sign on the wall showed the way to the archives, classified archives, and below that was a paper that read “X-Files” just like it was written that same day. 

Aqua walked slowly down the hallway, glancing at each door she passed, until she found the one she was looking for. The X-Files currently only had one other agent in its department, so there wasn’t any need for a massive office space, especially since the department was already looked down upon since it’s birth a year after the famous Roswell incident. It was rather covert, as most of the FBI’s operations were, but the X-Files had a negative reputation. The department was called close to ending their operations several times throughout the years, but the head director knew they needed it. The United States needed the X-Files. 

The woman took a deep breath, holding her box of possessions in one hand, as she knocked on the door with the other. Aqua returned her other hand in assisting with the heavy box, mumbling under her breath when the door wasn’t answered right away. 

“If you think you’re going to shut me down again, Director, I think you should consider the strange things in our Borough of Investigations that could happen! Sir, if you’d only hear me--” It was _him_. Matthews. The one everyone called a pushover. He opened the door, turning his head down to meet the gaze of his new partner. But he didn’t know that. 

Aqua watched as his eyebrow twitched, and he snorted, leaning against the door. “I thought you were…” he trailed off, scoffing. “I thought you were someone else.” Matthews turned away from her, clearing his throat. 

“My name is Aqua Stewart, I used to be in Criminal Investigations and I also dabbled in DNA testing and research. The _Director_ , you spoke of, has decided to assign me as your new partner.” Aqua explained, peeking inside the official X-Files office. From what she could see, it wasn’t too clean inside. 

The man smiled, laughing a bit. “ _You’re_ my new partner? I thought I was going to die alone in this department.” he took her box, carrying it inside the office and plopped it on the empty, and rather dusty, desk. “They haven’t assigned me a partner in years. Since all of those lunatics think I’m the real nutcase of this operation.” he stared at her blue hair.

Aqua followed him inside, nodding slowly. “I heard you had quite the reputation in the academy. You were the best in your class?” she looked around the room, noting the poster behind Agent Matthew’s desk. “I want to believe? As in aliens?” Aqua read aloud, grinning. 

He nodded, a completely serious expression plastered on his face. “Welcome to the X-Files, Agent Stewart. Where all inconclusive and impossible cases are solved, with most answers pointing to those very same beings. Aliens.” Matthews’ pursed his lips. After a moment he chuckled, holding out a hand for her to shake. 

Aqua took his hand, shaking. 

“Terra Matthews,” he said, letting go of her hand. Terra waltzed around his desk to his chair, sitting down. “But since I get gossiped about all the time, you must’ve known everything about me, right?” 

Aqua crossed her arms, leaning against her new desk. “What I don’t understand,” she started, facing him. “Why you gave up being a special operative for... “ Aqua paused. 

“For… this?” Terra finished, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes.”

He chewed on his bottom lip, glaring at her. “I do this to serve and protect. In my own sort of sense, I am a special operative.” Terra snorted. “I also have personal interests in Ufology, and beings from other planets and galaxies.” 

Aqua tilted her head to the side. “Aliens.”

“Precisely.” he responded. “But the X-Files do not only follow aliens, no,” Terra paused again. “There are also reports that entail supernatural beings, legendary creatures, and many urban legends. All of which should interest the average person… but you don’t seemed so fazed by all of this.” 

The woman cleared her throat. “I believe that there are other lifeforms in the galaxy, but they wouldn’t have made abductions on Earth. They wouldn’t present themselves like that. I don’t believe in supernatural or legendary creatures, and urban legends were never interesting to me.” she shrugged. 

“Well, you might want to start believing.” Terra said, turning his chair around, and stood up. He walked to a file cabinet, pulling out the top drawer, and chose a classified envelope. “We’ll be leaving for a case tomorrow. It’s a close encounter of the fourth kind, an abduction case.” he then returned to her side, opening the case file beside her. 

“This is no Barney and Betty Hill case here, Stewart. This is something far different than their… Silly, yet interesting claims of a fourth kind encounter.” he told her, grinning.

“An abduction case?” Aqua whispered, leaning close to read the file. She then began to read the report, noticing how familiar the structure of it was. “Who wrote this file?” 

Matthews handed the folder to her, laughing. “You did.” he stared at her, observing her closely. 

“What? This is my file?” she furrowed her brow, reading over each line quicker than the last. “Why did the Director send this down here? He told me today it was complete--” 

“It’s not complete. I’ve read it over multiple times and it’s very well written, but there is a proper end to this report, miss.” Terra kept looking at her as she frantically reread her own report. “Aliens.” 

Aqua looked up at him, her eyes narrow. She scoffed, taking a step back from him. “Aliens.” she huffed. 

Terra took a step in her direction. “You don’t believe me?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Then why did the Executive Director personally hand this report to me earlier today? Telling me that it’s a case that I’d be investigating with my new partner?” 

She didn’t move from her place, scowling. “I wasn’t told that it would need further investigations.” Aqua told him through grit teeth. “Today I was summoned by the Director, told I was to be moved to your department, and asked twice already if I believed in aliens. I don’t see how artificial intelligence could be the source of the abductions of these women.” she didn’t feel right staring straight into his eyes. She could see right through him. His eyes wouldn’t let her see any further into his soul, unlike many other eyes that she had known.

Matthews was the first to look away, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed. “Will you let me go on one more investigation, with you accompanying me, to the source of this crime so I can produce supporting evidence to my rather preposterous claims? Will you do that with me, Aqua?” 

Aqua let go of her built up tension, her shoulders lowering, and a deep sigh left her. “I suppose one more investigation for this case wouldn’t hurt.” she closed her original written report, handing the manilla folder back to Terra. “I’m also curious to see what your evidence will be…” she crossed her arms. 

Maybe if Aqua got to know Terra, they’d be better partners. Afterall, they had just met, and the newly appointed special agent was eager to go out on assignment. Matthews peaked her interests and curiosity, mainly due to his interesting ideals and responses to many reports. She had a good feeling that if they worked together, they could revive the X-Files. 

Agent Stewart observed her new office, shuffling around the room with open eyes. She came across her partner’s desk, a messy slew of items scattered across the desktop, all but a corner with a photo of a young girl on a swingset. The girl had fluffy red hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a deep caramel skin tone. In the photo she smiled wide and proud, she was so happy… 

“Who is this girl?” Aqua asked, turning to face her partner. She noted several similar characteristics between the girl in the photograph and Agent Matthews. “Is she a daughter? Or relative?” Aqua kept changing her gaze between Matthews and the girl in the photo. 

Agent Matthews smiled gently, his brow knitting together. “That’s my younger sister. When she was ten.” he responded, his voice hoarse. He didn’t seem happy. 

Terra stepped around his desk, grabbing the photo and holding it gingerly in his hands. His expression softened as he looked at the photograph longer. “She isn’t with us anymore. She’s been gone for almost fifteen years.” 

Aqua lowered her head. “I’m sorry, Matthews… I didn’t know.” she slowly raised her head to peek over his shoulder at the photo again. “She is beautiful... I’m sorry she’s gone.” She felt bad for assuming such a thing.

He shook his head, resting the frame back on the desk. “Call me Terra. I’d prefer if you did. And…” Terra trailed off. It seemed like he didn’t even know what he was going to say after that. 

“And I know Kairi appreciates your sympathy and apologies. I know she would have liked you.” 

Aqua kept her head low, glancing at the floor. “You can call me Aqua, if you’d like to go on a first name basis. I wouldn’t mind that, Terra.” she smiled softly. 

“I’d like that.”

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> And this begins the "Terra and Kairi are siblings" train that I have been pushing for what feels like years. Once I started the X-Files, I immediately KNEW that I was going to write something with Terra in Agent Mulder's role; and Aqua in Agent Scully's role. I fell in love with this show and I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR IT!!!!
> 
> Despite only being almost done with season 2, there was far too many ideas of how I was going to implement one of the hundreds of cases they've faced to something with this. I didn't want to rewrite an episode, because that would have just been boring and also almost plagiarism, so no fuckin thanks. I just decided to write their first meeting while also throwing out a major plot point. I'll most likely keep this how it is, and never add to it, but y'all certainly are. 
> 
> This is the first work, and possibly only stand alone work, in my brand new drabbles collection for Terra and Aqua. Orange and Blue Never Looked So Good will contain unfinished chapters of fics I've dropped, drabbles that i've started and never finished, and other drabbles that are under 1000 words that are finished. Look forward to the official posting of it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next adventure! <3


End file.
